lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search For The Black Rock Parts 1
This story is the third story written in the series. It's a Eric-centric episode. Storyline Part 1 So, we are going to save first? asked Jennifer. We're going to save first Mandy Crash and then Eric Glass. Come we have not much time said Bob. Jennifer and Bob were runnin to The Bright House to. Here is it said Bob. Bob opened the door from The Bright House. Where are you Brad? asked Bob. I'm here upstairs. I'm going to kill Jennifer's daughter said Brad. Brad put the gun for the head of Mandy Crash. You have no much time do you know said Brad. Finally the bad guys winning from the good guys said Brad. Goodbye Mandy said Brad. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... A shot of a gun was heard and Brad felt on the floor. Bob and Jennifer were going upstairs, where they saved Mandy. She's save said Jennifer. But 'who' saved us? asked Bob. We have 35 minutes, that's long enough to save Eric Glass. Stop! said the mostly dead Brad. It's not over, I'm in the conspiracy. My brother to. You could never save him. He's trapped, were my brother could kill him. You have to search for NP, Jennifer said Brad. My great-grandfather Gregory Nodal Bright has let money somewhere. You have to find that money. So you can live together said Brad. Brad was dead. What did he just said? asked Jennifer. No time for that, thanks to him we only got 25 minutes left. You have to take Mandy with you. Go, I will kill Chris Bright, if that's the last thing I do said Bob. Jennifer taked Mandy with her and was going to to The Crash House. Bob was runnin and came by the police office, where nobody was. Bob walked further and found Chris Bright. Bob saw that he was talking to Eric Glass. You're going to die, today said Chris. Eric stand up. Now it's time said Bob. Bob was walking to Chris Bright. Hello, Bob Crash. Do you know why nobody is in the building? asked Chris. Because it told them that there was a bom here. So now we could talk face-to-face said Chris. You only got 15 minutes left said Chris. Is it good if I tell you something? asked Eric Glass. Yes, that are your last words in your life said Chris. Flashback: Eric Glass 2 days ago Eric was walking in the library. I'm sorry, but are there books about FamilyTree History The Croincles. Yes, they are on the fourth floor said the receptionist. Thanks said Eric Glass. Eric was walking to the fourth floor and found it. Here is the collection said Eric. Eric was looking of there was nobody. I'm safe. Come said Eric. A girl who was pushing a car with books was walking to Eric. We have to steal the whole history. You do it, it's to go for me said Eric. I'm going to the ship section said Eric. Is that oké Lea Broosh? asked Eric. Yes, that's good said Lea. I'm sorry man, but have you books about The Black Rock? asked Eric. My name is Michael Matson. I'm Eric Glass. But good i'm going looking for books about The Black Rock said Michael. Eric was searching at the ship section. Mr.Glass, we don't have special books for ships said the library-man. That's oké said Eric. but I wanna ask you something said Eric. What do you wanna ask me? asked the library-man. Eric put the gun out his pants and shot the man dead. Guys, now we're all going to listen to me said Eric. Where can I found books about The Black Rock? asked Eric. Search for me, or you're dead said Eric. The receptionist found it. Macy Tiger Books in Sydney. It's 20 minutes from here said the receptionist. Eric was runnin out of the library *- So do you mean that you're looking for something, something specials? asked Chris. Yes, I always waited on a day of freedom said Eric. And today is that day coming said Eric. How do you mean? asked Chris. Eric put out his jacket een second gun and shot Chris Bright dead. The whole police office is going to explode said Eric. You will find said Chris. What? asked Eric. Your father said Chris. It was nice to meet you said Chris Bright. Nice to you to said Eric. You got 50 seconds left. Come said Eric. A moment later the whole police office explode. Jennifer was there to. They're dead, no. NO! screamed Jennifer. Mam, what's the matter? asked Mandy. Nothing, we're going home and waiting for daddy said Jennifer. Jennifer was looking at the destroyed police office. I hope you're not dead said Jennifer. Part 2 Jennifer was at home. Mandy was in her room. Jennifer called Romana Groosh. He's dead said Jennifer. What, is he really dead? asked Romana. Yes, he is dead said Jennifer. Someone was trying to opening the door. Jennifer was taking her gun out her pants. Who's there? asked Jennifer. The door opened. Eric and Bob were runnin in to the house. take mandy from upstairs said Eric. Why? asked Jennifer. We have to go said Eric. Why? asked Jennifer. Could someone please tell me what just happened? asked Jennifer. Eric let the book see about the Black rock. do you know Macy Tiger, the owner of Macy Tiger Books? She has been killed by Eric. What happened? asked Jennifer. I will tell it to her said Bob. Flashbacks: Bob Crash and Eric Glass Bob wake up. What happened? I can't remember anything. Eric wake up in the police office. Eric was walking to the dead Chris Bright. He was taking the gun from Chris. Thank you Chris. Bob saw Eric in the police office. Hello there said Eric. are we save? asked Bob. Yes, we have to go to Macy Tiger Books said Eric. Eric and Bob saw that there were a lot of people at Macy Tiger Books. There are more then 108 people in the bookshop said Bob. Come said Eric. Eric and Bob were in the bookshop. We have to go to the ship section. Bob and Eric were going downstairs. Here is't. The book, Found The Black Rock! said Eric. Are you going to buy it? asked Bob. Of course not said Eric. I'm going to steal it of course said Eric. If I said you have to leave, you do that. You have to do and observe and you're doing what I said. Are you in or you out? asked Eric. I'm in said Bob. Eric was shooting in the ceiling. Everybody is going to listen to me said Eric. Who are you? asked Eric. I'm Macy Tiger. Macy call Jenna from The Oceanic Airlines Airport said Eric. Macy was doing what Eric just asked. The plane is ready said Macy. Thank you Macy. Eric shoot Macy dead. No macy! Macy's husband was coming. Eric was walking to Macy's husband. Eric shot macy's husband dead. Not one person is going to die, if you are listen to me. Sir said a guy. What's the matter? asked Eric. Go Bob out the shop said Eric. No one is doing anything or you're going to die said Bob. Some people were leaving the place. Who are you? asked Eric. My name is Peter Chess. You're not leaving this place safely said Peter. Why are you here? asked Peter. My father Henry Gale was send to The Island by Widmore. I have never heard from you said Eric. You're illgeal here said Eric. Sorry, I have to go said Eric. I see you later my friend said Eric. Come Bob, we're going home said Eric. Eric and Bob were going to the crash house. *- Mandy, Jennifer, Eric and Bob were ready. It's time to go. there is a plane waiting for us said Eric. Eric, Mandy, Bob and Jennifer arrived at The Oceanic Airlines Airport. Have a good day, Sir said the pilot. Welcome to Oceanic Flight 305. I'm Ginny Plasher. Have a nice day. We're going up said Ginny. What are we going to do in Los Angeles? asked Bob. We're going to my mother in Los Angeles. My mother and I were looking for this book for ages said Eric. But that's not the only thing that I'm going to do in Los Angeles said Eric. What then? asked Bob. We're going to Police Team Number 7A said eric. What? asked Bob. Trivia *This is the first episode that shares someone (Eric) with another (Bob). However this is a Eric-centric episode because both of the flashbacks are from his POV. This is not a multi-centric episode. *The part in the library is archive footage from The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2. *The parts were released on 7 november 2009. Unanswered Questions ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: The Search For The Black Rock Parts 1 &2/Theorys *Who killed Brad Bright? *What's Eric Glass going to do in Los Angeles? *What's the purpose of The Black Rock Book? *What's Eric Glass going to do with Police Team Number 7A?